The present disclosure generally relates to an accelerated calibration system for a smart response technology mattress.
Smart response technology (SRT) mattresses are non-powered air mattresses that include a system of fluidly connected foam-filled air chambers in the middle of the mattress. The foam filled air chambers utilize a pressure relief valve and a series of intake valves to pass air in and out of the system as load is applied and released. For example, the system dynamically adjusts to a variable applied load corresponding to the weight of a person as they move around on the SRT mattress, thereby displacing their weight to provide optimal pressure relief. The principles of SRT are based on Boyles' Law, which makes the system sensitive to temperature and barometric pressure changes. As temperature and/or barometric pressure changes, the SRT internal pressure can increase and cause the system/mattress to appear overinflated. Currently, there is no way to relieve that pressure inside the SRT system until a weight is applied to the mattress (i.e. a person sleeping).